Sakura, Arigatou
by Mari May
Summary: CONTÉM SPOILERS DO EPISÓDIO 109 Pensamentos de Sasuke antes de partir de Konoha, logo depois de ouvir a proposta dos ninjas do Som enviados por Orochimaru, e enquanto Sakura tenta impedí-lo de partir. - contém SasuSaku


**Sakura... Arigatou**

Então, Orochimaru resolveu se aproveitar do meu desejo de vingança e agora quer me oferecer um grande poder... Poder maior do que o deste selo que ele já pôs em mim... Se é poder o que eu quero, um grande poder capaz de derrotar Itachi, não é aqui em Konoha que vou encontrar. Mas... E meus amigos daqui?

Sentado em minha cama, busco uma resposta para dar àqueles caras do Orochimaru. Estou muito dividido... O que devo fazer?

Fecho os olhos. Uma leve brisa entra pela janela e balança meus cabelos. Reflito: o que mais quero nesse momento? Ficar com meus amigos ou a vingança?

Escolho a promessa que fiz a mim mesmo depois daquele fatídico dia: vingar meu clã.

Abro os olhos. Estou decidido. Agora, vou arrumar minha mochila.

Enquanto arrumo, penso sobre a nova família que acabei conseguindo: meus companheiros do time 7.

O Kakashi, além de professor, é como um pai para mim. Eu o admiro muito, e percebo que ele trata Naruto, Sakura e eu como se fôssemos seus filhos. Ele é nosso amigo e possui grande afeição por nós. E é recíproco.

Naruto acabou se tornando meu melhor amigo. Em comum, tínhamos a solidão, pois crescemos sem família. Porém, com uma diferença crucial: ele nasceu e cresceu sem família; eu nasci, tive uma família e ela foi tirada de mim quando eu ainda era uma criança. Por isso, Naruto, apesar de carregarmos o mesmo sentimento, a dor de sua solidão é um pouco menor que a minha, pois você não sabe como é ter uma família e depois perdê-la. Pior: ter o horror de vê-la sendo tirada de você. Mas, Naruto, obrigado por ter aparecido em minha vida e por ter virado meu melhor amigo. Claro que ainda somos rivais, mas nossos laços de amizade certamente serão eternos.

Sakura... Eu achava que ela era apenas mais uma daquelas minhas fãs chatas e enlouquecidas, mas... Com o tempo, ela foi mostrando que o que sentia por mim era verdadeiro. Sakura, você sempre esteve ao meu lado, me apoiando, se preocupando comigo...

Você acabou me conquistando, Sakura... Mas não posso te revelar o que sinto. Não mereço te amar, e muito menos ser amado por você. Por que foi se apaixonar justo por mim? Por quê? Não consigo entender...

Sakura, antes de partir, eu gostaria ter a oportunidade de te agradecer por tudo o que você já fez por mim... Infelizmente, isso não será possível. Já estou com a mochila nas costas, pronto para sair de casa e...! Ah, essa foto! Nós, o Naruto e o Kakashi-sensei! Pessoal... Me perdoem, mas... Tenho que ir...

Abaixo o porta-retratos. O time 7 nunca mais será o mesmo depois desta noite.

Caminho até a entrada do portão de Konoha. Acabo passando em frente à Academia Ninja. Bons tempos...

Chego até um lugar que fica perto da Academia, onde tem um banco de pedra e...! Ah, não acredito no que estou vendo! Por que ela está aqui?!

- O que você está fazendo... – começo a falar, frio como de costume – Perambulando por aqui à noite?

- Porque, para você sair da vila, tem que tomar esse caminho.

Eu tinha parado a alguns metros de distância para perguntar aquilo à Sakura, mas depois do que ela respondeu, continuei a andar.

- Vá para casa e durma.

Passei direto por ela, sem hesitar. Conheço-a tão bem que poderia afirmar que algumas lágrimas rolaram sobre sua face depois disso.

- Por quê... Por que não me diz algo?

Sakura, como adivinhou que eu estava prestes a sair de Konoha?

- Por que sempre fica calado?

Me ama tanto a ponto de ter intuições sobre mim? Você me encanta...

- Por que não diz algo para mi...?

- Por que tenho que te dizer algo? – interrompo-a bruscamente. Ouço-a chorando e prossigo – Não é assunto seu. Pare de se preocupar com o que eu faço.

Ela ainda chora. Sakura, pare de sofrer por mim... Me deixe ir e me esqueça... Por favor... É para o seu próprio bem...

- Você... Sempre me odiou, né?

Não. Nunca. Eu só te achava inútil e irritante no começo, mas depois... Acabei me apaixonando por você. Mas não quero mais vê-la sofrendo por mim. Então, tenho que te tratar do pior jeito possível para você desistir de mim.

- Você se lembra... Do dia que nos tornamos Genins e quando nosso trio foi o primeiro a ser escolhido? O dia que você e eu estávamos aqui sozinhos... Você ficou com raiva de mim, lembra?

INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK

- Bem, você sabe que ele não tem pais, certo? Se você é sozinho, seus pais não podem ficar com raiva de você! É por isso que ele é tão egoísta!

Sasuke a olha com um olhar reprovador e depois se vira de costas para Sakura.

- A solidão...

- Quê?

- Você não pode comprar isso quando os seus pais estão bravos com você.

- Q-qual o problema? – Sakura não entendia porque Sasuke havia ficado tão sério de repente. Ele a olha e, visivelmente zangado, diz friamente:

- Você é irritante.

FINAL DO FLASHBACK

Hunf... Claro que eu lembro desse dia. Você falava do Naruto, mas na verdade quem estava sendo egoísta mesmo era você.

- Eu não me lembro. – respondi, me fazendo de desentendido.

- Faz sentido... – ela diz, com aquela voz triste – Foi uma coisa que aconteceu há um tempo... Mas foi o dia em que tudo começou... Você e eu... E também o Naruto e o Kakashi-sensei...

Sim, eu lembro...

- Nós quatro completamos um bom número de missões juntos. Elas foram difíceis e bem trabalhosas, mas... Acima de tudo... Foi divertido!

Eu sei disso... Estar junto de vocês era muito bom, muito prazeroso. Eu me sentia integrado a uma família. Mas, ao mesmo tempo... Sentia como se ali não fosse meu lugar, como se eu fosse um intruso entre vocês, porque... As metas de vocês sempre foram boas, corretas, e minha grande meta é algo horrível, já que sou um vingador. Por exemplo, Naruto almeja ser hokage; já no meu caso, quero acabar com aquele maldito Itachi. Com minhas próprias mãos.

- Eu sei sobre seu clã, mas vingança... Isso não fará ninguém feliz. Ninguém.

Eu sei.

- Nem você...

Mas vai me deixar com sensação de missão cumprida.

- Nem eu...

Não vou ficar satisfeito enquanto não concluí-la.

- Como eu pensei... – falei – Eu sou diferente de vocês. Eu tentei pensar que era meu caminho fazer as coisas que fizemos juntos até agora. Nós quatro fizemos coisas juntos, mas meu coração escolheu a vingança no final. Esse é o objetivo da minha vida. Eu não posso ser como você ou como o Naruto.

- Você vai escolher ficar sozinho de novo??? – ela disse, em desespero – Naquele dia, você me ensinou que a solidão é dolorosa!!!

Eu só não quero que vocês sejam prejudicados por minha causa ou sofram por minha causa. Por isso, para o bem de vocês, prefiro abdicar da nossa amizade... Ou pelo menos _fingir _que estou abdicando dela.

- Eu entendo isso agora. Eu tenho família, amigos... Mas se você for... Para mim... É a mesma coisa que estar sozinha!!!

Sakura chora sem parar. E isso me mata por dentro.

Acabei lembrando daquele retrato do time 7...

- De agora em diante... – falei – Um novo caminho se abrirá para todos nós.

- EU... EU TE AMO TANTO!!!

Eu também. Você nem imagina o quanto. Mas não posso permanecer aqui em Konoha...

- Se você ficar comigo, eu farei com que você não se lamente disso! Todos os dias serão divertidos... Com certeza seremos felizes!

Não posso ficar...

- Eu farei qualquer coisa para você! Então... POR FAVOR, FIQUE!!! – ela dizia, aos prantos – Eu te ajudarei com a sua vingança!!! Eu farei alguma coisa!!! Então, por favor, FIQUE!!! COMIGO!!!

Eu bem que gostaria, mas tenho uma meta a cumprir... E pare de chorar, sinto um aperto no coração quando te vejo sofrendo, ainda mais por minha causa...

- Se você não puder ficar... Me leve com você!!!

Ela está no auge do desespero. Definitivamente, Sakura enlouqueceu. Levá-la comigo?! Sabe-se lá o que vai acontecer, os perigos pelos quais ela pode passar! De jeito nenhum ela vem comigo! Por mais que eu a queira por perto, não permitirei que ela passe por perigos que ela pode evitar!

Me virei e, fitando-a com um sorriso sarcástico, disse:

- Você realmente é irritante.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Me virei novamente e voltei a caminhar.

- NÃO VÁ!!! – Sakura berrou, chorando muito – SE VOCÊ FOR, EU VOU GRITAR!!!

Em questão de segundos, surgi atrás dela.

- Sakura... – me calei por um tempo e depois continuei – Obrigado.

Eu a fiz adormecer e a segurei antes dela cair no chão. Peguei-a no colo e a deitei sobre aquele banco de pedra que havia ao nosso lado.

Antes de partir, selei nossos lábios com um beijo. Sakura, sei que você aguardava por um beijo meu há muito tempo, mas se eu o desse enquanto você estava consciente, você retribuiria, e isso ou me faria mudar de idéia quanto à minha partida ou lhe causaria ainda mais sofrimento quando eu fosse embora. Eu também te amo, apesar de quase não demonstrar. Mas agora estou focado no objetivo de acabar com aquele que destruiu meu clã. Quando eu finalmente resolver esse assunto, voltarei para você. Decidi que é você a minha escolhida para me ajudar com meu segundo objetivo, que é restaurar o clã Uchiha. Te quero para sempre ao meu lado. Resta saber se, quando eu te pedir em casamento, você ainda estará me amando como sempre amou desde sua infância...

Melhor eu ir antes que eu desista de tanto te olhar e pensar no que poderíamos passar juntos se não fosse esse desejo de vingança que me consome...

Te beijo mais uma vez. Um beijo doce e suave, assim como o anterior, só que mais demorado...

Te amo. E mais uma vez... Sakura... Obrigado.

Adeus.

**Decidi fazer essa FanFic porque fiquei pensando: ora bolas, na despedida do Sasuke e da Sakura, só mostraram o lado da Sakura! E o que Sasuke estava pensando? Por que ele optou ir pelo caminho da vingança, mesmo com todos lhe dizendo que isso não levaria a nada? E o laço que ele tem com seus amigos, será que ele realmente não se importava com isso? Claro que sim!!! Inclusive, li uma teoria muito boa sobre isso... Tá lá num tópico do orkut, "Sasuke bancando o ator." Mas vou avisando, lá tem spoilers do Shippuuden... ;P**

**Cara, essa teoria é muito boa! Adorei! *___***

**Ah, mais uma coisa: uma fã de SasuSaku como eu vê provas do amor desse casal quando elas realmente existem! Sou realista, gente! Aí, quando a Tsunade manda o Shikamaru liderar um grupo pra ir atrás do Sasuke e a Sakura quer ir também, o Shikamaru diz umas coisas lá que não lembro, e acrescenta: "Se nem VOCÊ conseguiu pará-lo..." Ora, o que isso significa? Hein? Hein? HEIN? *olhinhos brilhando* QUE O SASUKE SENTE ALGUMA COISA PELA SAKURA!!! E olha, não foi qualquer um que falou isso, foi o SHIKAMARU, que é conhecido pela sua inteligência! WIIIII!!! /o/**

**Uma outra prova é do exame chuunin, quando eles tão na floresta lutando contra os ninjas do Som e o Sasuke desperta com aquele selo do Orochijackson... Aí, ele vê que TODO MUNDO ta ferrado, mas... O que ele diz??? Com quem ele se preocupa??? "SAKURA, quem fez isso com você?" Nhaaaaa, ele só se preocupou com eeelaaaaa!!! X3**

**E depois, e depois??? Ela o abraçou, chorando, pedindo pra ele não atacar mais ninguém, e assim ele criou forças para controlar o selo! AAAAAH, ELE GOSTA DA SAKURA SIIIIIM!!! \o/ *surto de uma fã enlouquecida***

**Ih, me empolguei... o_o'**

**Mas vocês me compreendem, né? 8D**

***foge de um bando de fãs anti-SasuSaku XD***


End file.
